Roses and Orchids
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Just a random little valentines fic, bit late I know, but just moved and internet wasn't working. You can probably guess pairing by now. R&R xxx


Roses and orchids

**Hey, sorry this is a bit late for Valentines day, but we've just moved and our internet and phone have only just been connected.**

"So, got anything planned for Valentines Day Gov?" Jo asked as they walked through the double doors and into CID.

"A glass of wine and a takeaway in front of the TV." Sam laughed. "You?"

"Same pretty much."

"I can't stand all of this valentines stuff."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind it if the right bloke came along."

"No… I'm set in my ways."

"Jo, can I borrow you for a second? It's about this case." Mickey interrupted.

"Sure, I'll speak to you later Sam."

"Ok Jo." She turned to go to her office when she was stopped by Will.

"Gov?"

"Yeah?"

"This was delivered for you." He held up a single deep red rose.

"What?"

"I don't know. They didn't say who it was from."

"Oh ok, thanks." She took it, confused, looking for a tag which didn't seem to be there.

"So what was all of that about not being able to stand it?" Jo smirked.

"I can't."

"So who is it from?"

"It doesn't say."

"Could be Stuart trying to get back with you." She joked.

"Well whoever it is, they've got to try a lot harder than a rose."

"Well the day's still young."

"Who's that from?" Neil grinned, coming out of their office.

"I don't know."

"Have you checked the tag?" he said sarcastically.

"There isn't one. Otherwise I'd know who to throttle by now." She shot back.

"It can't be that bad. If they bothered they must care." He reasoned.

"We'll see. I don't even like roses that much."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Gov? Some guy just dropped these off for you." Sam turned around to face Will, who was hidden behind a large bouquet of white and Lilac Orchids.

"Oh." She gasped.

"Someone's popular. Do you think they're from the same guy?"

"I don't know." She opened the card and read the message inside.

_Whatever colour your rose_

_May be_

_It will soon dry and fade_

_Away;_

_But my love_

_For you_

_Sweetheart_

_Is forever here_

_To stay._

_An orchid will live much longer_

_As will my love for you_

_X__xx_

"Ahh." Jo said after she had finished reading the card over her shoulder. "Is it signed this time?"

"No. But they'd have to know me really well, orchids are my favourite and they're hardly traditional." She pulled out an envelope from the middle of the bouquet and tore it open.

She pulled out a photo and looked at it, not bothering to resist the smile. It was a photo of her and Phil after Romania.

"I should've known."

"When was this taken?" Jo smirked.

"When we were together."

"Well that explains a lot."

"I should call him." She picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Hello."

"Yeah, game's over."

"You got the flowers?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I think you need to thank me in person."

"Is that some sort of cheesy chat up line?"

"Could be."

"So how would you like me to thank you?" she said quietly, making sure no one else heard.

"Come outside and I'll show you."

A grin spread across Sam's face as she looked out of the window to see him stood by his car in the yard. She all but ran from the room and downstairs to the entrance, where she slowed down slightly, not wanting to seem too keen. She walked through the doors and started to walk towards him.

"Did you like the flowers then?"

"Of course."

"I know they're your favourite."

"You know me too well." She laughed.

"That's a good thing. That's why we'd be good together."

"I'm not sure Phil. We've tried before. Would it work?"

"You wouldn't have come out here if you weren't interested." He said confidently. "We never gave it a chance." He took hold of her hand and pulled her forwards gently. "I love you Sam. What do you say? Can we give it another go?" he kissed her hand softly.

She slid her hand round the back of his neck, and reached up and kissed him tenderly.

"I don't think I need to tell you."

"Well yeah I think that explains enough."

"Good." She smirked. He gently stroked the side of her face and leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss, motioning to the window, where most of CID and some of uniform had gathered to gawp at them. "Later."

"Is that a promise?"

"I'm glad to see some things never change."

"Nope, and you still love me."

"Yeah… I guess I do."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say that you love me."

"Why? I've just said it."

"You didn't say the words, I need to hear you say them." He looked into her eyes."

"I love you…" she said seriously. "I love you Phil, I love you." She grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've wished you would say that."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

"This is great."

"I guess we should let them know then."

"No, leave it. They'll gossip so it'll get around soon enough."

"Well are you going to take me home and let me thank you?"

"Now you're talking." He leant down and kissed her softly. "Come on." He led her to his car, aware that they were being watched.

It then occurred to Sam that she would be spending her Valentine's evening very differently to what she had planned. She would be spending it with the man she loved. What seemed like a pointless excuse for a celebration, had given her a second chance and if one thing was sure, it was that she wasn't going to waste it.

**Hey thanks for reading, please review because it makes me happy. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
